gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Battle Assault 2
Gundam Battle Assault 2 is the sequel to Gundam Battle Assault, originally released for the Playstation in North America on July 17, 2002, making it one of the first original games to be released for an American audience instead of Japan. Gameplay Battle Assault 2's gameplay is similar to the original game, though dodging and i-Fields reduce the Boost Gauge rather than the health gauge. Mobile Armors have the same defense as mobile suits though they now have additional health bars as well. The backgrounds are now rendered as fully 3D polygonal environments rather than static backgrounds. Additionally, the Story Mode (now called Street Mode) has been expanded to play as other characters through an arcade-style campaign with voiced cutscenes used with particular match ups. Time Attack has also been added to play through a series of fights as fast as possible as well as a Survival Mode Characters Because of the target audience, the roster is heavily updated to mainly feature Gundams from both Gundam Wing and G Gundam. However, the Wing Gundam and several units from Zeta Gundam were removed due to future localization plans. Mobile Suit Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam and Amuro Ray (UC 0079) *MS-06 Zaku II and Denim *MS-06S Char's Zaku II and Char Aznable *MA-08 Big Zam and Dozle Zabi *MSN-02 Zeong and Char Aznable *MSM-04 Acguy and Akahana Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *RB-79 Ball and Shiro Amada Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *MSM-03C Hygogg and Mikhail Kaminsky Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" and Anavel Gato *AMX-002 Neue Ziel and Anavel Gato Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (through cheat devices) *PMX-003 The O and Paptimus Scirocco (through cheat devices) *AMX-004 Qubeley (through cheat devices) Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam and Judau Ashta *NZ-000 Queen Mansa and Puru Two *AMX-103 Hamma Hamma (through cheat devices) Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *RX-93 ν Gundam and Amuro Ray (UC 0093) *MSN-04 Sazabi and Char Aznable (UC 0093) Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam and Domon Kasshu *GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter and Chibodee Crocket *GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam and Sai Saici *GF13-009NF Gundam Rose and George de Sand *GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam and Argo Gulskii *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam and Master Asia *JDG-009X Dark Gundam and Kyoji Kasshu Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon and Trieze Khushrenada Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom and Heero Yuy *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe H and Duo Maxwell *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai and Trowa Barton *XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai and Quatre Raberba Winner *XXXG-01S-2 Gundam Nataku and Chang Wufei *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III and Zechs Merquise Mobile Suit Gundam: The Last Outpost *OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam and Valder Farkill Gundam Battle Assault *MRX-012 Psyco Gundam Mk-III and Ulube Ishikawa Trivia * This is thus far the only game to feature voice acting for Gundam W: G-Unit character Valder Farkill. * In the options menu, the voice acting clips for Trowa and Trieze are switched. Category:Games